Integrated structures are used for a variety of DC and AC applications. For example, it is known to use integrated structures in radio and microwave frequency systems that receive radio and microwave frequency signals and that process those signals to provide useful outputs. Such systems can include receivers such as radio and television receivers, set top boxes for cable television, receivers in local area networks, test and measurement equipment, radar receivers, air traffic control receivers, and microwave communication links, among others.
Because of the application, integrated structures are often required to incorporate various tuning elements such as resistors, inductors, and/or capacitors in addition to the usual transistors and diodes normal to integrated circuit processing. The processing required to fabricate such elements in an integrated structure has been in the past complicated by the need for separate spacer, block, and/or capacitor dielectric deposition steps.
The present invention is directed to an integrated structure that simplifies past processing, and may be used not only for microwave CMOS devices but also for other digital and analog integrated circuit products that contain similar passive elements.